Another School of Mutual Killing?
by DarKingdomHearts
Summary: Taking place in Hope's Academy in Europe. 16 Super Duper High School Students have been selected to live together in a school of mutual killing. Told from the main character's perspective.
1. Introductions

Hey, here I am with my new story. I have been a fan of Dangan Ronpa for some time now and I really wanted to make my own version of it. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_"Hey I'm Conrad Shepherd. I was invited to come to the Hope's Peak Academy. Apparently I was invited because of my social talents. I was described as being the Super Duper High School Level Socialist. It was a weird talent, if you actually would call it a talent in the first place, but I was happy be invited to the prestigious high school. It is said that if you have attended this school, you will certainly have a good job, and be successful in life."_

Conrad could be described as a boy of average height and weight. Maybe somewhat lighter than most people. He has blonde hair that reaches to his neck but does show his ears. There is one tuft of hair standing up straight from the top of his head. He has earrings and wears sunglasses. His school uniform consists out of baggy jeans, a not tucked blouse and a tie with his old school's emblem on it.

To tell a bit more about Hope's Peak Academy. It is a popular high-school for teenagers who have a Super Duper High School Talent. Only the top of the talents are invited to this school. The school is located in Europe, and is one of the four existing academies in the world. The other ones being located in Japan, North-America and Australia. This one is located in Germany to be specific. But for now let's go back to Conrad.

"W-where am I?" I said as I looked around me. There was no one to be seen. Apparently I was in an empty classroom, having fallen asleep on a wooden desk. As I further examined the room, I saw that there were large thick metal plates attached to the wall with giant screws. Probably on the place where the windows should be. When I looked up I saw a security camera. At this kind of school you could expect that there were cameras in the classrooms and hallways, in case someone tried to break into the building.

Speaking of it why was I here in the first place? From what I remember I was standing at the gates of the academy, ready to enter. But now suddenly I'm here fast asleep. I stood up and stretched a bit. Sleeping on your desk wasn't very comfortable. I walked towards the door on which I saw a note attached. I read it out loud, not that anyone could hear me.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy,

It's a new semester starting here at Orion Academy! A wonderful new life is here for you bastards in this very school! Please make your way to the school entryway at once!" that's all it said. I looked the clock hanging above the chalkboard in the classroom. 8:15. it was still early. However since the pamphlet said I needed to go to the school entryway now, it would be wise to follow the instructions.

I exited the classroom, entering the hallway. No one else to be seen here. Was I late or the opposite of that? My mind focused on getting to the schools entryway, I started walking. After more than five minutes I finally arrived at the school's entryway. I was surprised when I walked in as there were 14… no 15 more students, as I presumed, gathered in the room.

"You're late." The voice of a tall guy with short blonde hair said. He was wearing a simple school uniform, a white blouse with a tie tucked in his blouse, which in turn was tucked into his baggy trousers. The sleeves were folded up to his elbows, and also didn't seem to go any further because of his muscles.

"Now that everyone is here, shouldn't we all properly introduce ourselves to each other?" an innocent and sweet voice said. It was a girl of slightly below average height with long blonde hair. However the most notable thing was that she was wearing a dark blue nun uniform. And although only a bit of her shoes could be seen, you could see she was wearing Mary Jane shoes. Around her neck was also a silver necklace of a crucifix which sparkled as bright as her sky blue eyes.

"Well then, I'll go first. My name is Violet Dalca. I come from the far away Romania. I was invited to this school because of my title as Super Duper High School Level Archer. Nice to meet you all." the girl introduced. Violet had long, like her name also says, violet hair of which is tied back to a ponytail with a white ribbon on her head. She wears a long sleeved sailor fuku uniform of which the top is ivory and the short skirt is black. She wears black stockings up to her knees and brown shoes. Her ribbon is black. She has a peachy skin and pink eyes. She was wearing an arrow casing, filled with arrows, and a bow on her back.

"I'm next! My name is Silas von Wainright from Germany, and I am the Super Duper High School Level Artist, however I'm also super-duper hungry! I really could use some food right now!" he almost shouted." this boy already seemed weird. His appearance said otherwise though. He had light-brown hair which reached over his ears. He was wearing a white blouse which wasn't tucked into his baggy trousers. He wore a blue jacket and a purple tie with his old school's emblem on it. He wore normal shoes and dark blue trousers. He was of average height and had purple colored eyes. He also had one earring, but that was only notable if you looked good enough.

"Good day. My name is Maria DiSciascio. I was born and raised by the nuns of the Italian church. And because of that I got my invited as Super Duper High School Catholic." the girl said, who earlier suggested on introducing themselves to each other.

"Fine. My name is Éric Fortier. I am from the beautiful France and am invited here as the Super Duper High School Bully. So I better look out if I were you, because if you do anything that I don't trust, I'll snap your neck." the one said who first talked to me in a rather intimidating voice.

"Hehe, well this is awkward." a girl said looking at Maria. "My name is also Maria. Maria Herrero then, I am from Spain. I was invited here as the Super Duper High School Soccer Player. Nice to meet you guys." the tomboyish girl said with a smile. She was wearing a green and white cap, which displayed her school's emblem. She had a dark skin and short spiky black hair, almost making her look like a boy if it weren't for her chest that did show something. She was wearing a white shirt with a green jacket, and blue baggy shorts. She had white stockings and sneakers. I could definitely see she loved sports, mainly because she is a tomboy. However dealing with two Maria's can be difficult, hopefully they won't be together all the time.

"Guess it is my turn now." said the one next to Maria. "I am Emy Spelgraf. I am a Wicca which also happens to be my Super Duper High School Level Talent. I come from The Netherlands… and that's about it." the girls said. She was taller than most of the girls, maybe even the tallest. She had a light skin and red colored eyes. She had long crimson and black hair. You could say black with crimson locks in it, but a lot of them. She wore a tight black top with a red tie. Around her neck was also a necklace showing a pentagram, the symbol of the Wicca. Her outfit displayed a bit of her belly, and she wore tight light-blue jeans with high black boots underneath. Aside from that she had a nose piercing, earrings, a few bracelets and a ring.

"Ah it seems it is finally my turn. My name is Anita Kjellberg, you may have heard of me already. As Super Duper High School Level Fashion Designer, I started many trends, mainly on the fashion area in Europe. I was born in the nice Sweden, where my trends are well known on high schools." the girl bragged. She was wearing much fur. On her head was the women version of the fur hat. She also wore a white ivory fur coat, which also had a fur collar, but did show her straight ended bow displaying her old school's emblem. Underneath her coat she was wearing her school uniform, or so I assumed, and underneath black pants and fur boots. There also was fur on the end of her sleeves. She had a pale but peachy skin, green eyes and long dirty blonde, with some brown locks, hair.

Next to her was standing a guy who introduced himself next. "Hey! I'm Chico Matos! Well, I'm from Portugal… and they call me the Super Duper High School Surfer." he said and added a chuckle afterwards. He was a tall guy with dark skin and amber eyes. He had dark brown hair in dreadlocks hanging against his back. He was wearing the standard black school uniform with high collar and buttons, with white shorts. His jacket was open revealing his Hawaiian blouse. He was wearing sandals.

Somewhere behind Chico was standing a boy much tinier than Chico, even tinier than himself. He was playing on a PlayStation Vita until he looked up because of the silence. "I'm Axel, Super Duper High School Game Designer or something, nice to meet ya." he said and quickly returned to his game. He was wearing a black hoodie with some retro games displayed on it. He also wore baggy pants, and simple shoes. He had his hood on, but you could see his curly brown hair underneath which also covered his eyes. I assumed he was wearing his school uniform underneath his hoodie.

"YO!" another one shouted. "My name is Aaron Kollias. I am the SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL PREP! And of course I am from Greece." he almost screamed. I could see he was the prep as he sounded very loud. He was wearing a green and yellow jock coat with underneath a shirt which displayed his school's logo. He was wearing black trousers underneath. He has a bald shaved head and onyx colored eyes. Very notable was that he was covered with many tattoo's.

"Let's get to business. My name is Jacob Larsen. As I already have analyzed I am the smartest in this room." he looked to a few people in the room. "Thus my title also is Super High School Scientist, I refuse to use the word duper in the title. And I am from Germany, if you have to know." he said. He was about the same size as me. He had messy black hair and pale skin, with some freckles. He was wearing square black glasses with tape on the middle. Further he was wearing a white blouse with a blue tie and the same color trousers with the proper shoes. He also had a large silver-colored watch and a few pens in his chest pocket. He really seemed like the typical nerd, except for the fact that he didn't seem socially awkward.

"Shut up, you nerd." Anita said with a pissed off face.

Then we arrived at possibly the smallest person in this room. "Ow it is my turn. Hello! My name is Rika Bernkastel from Iceland, nano desu." she said with a cute voice. She has long purple/blue hair in a hime cut. Her eyes are fairly droopy and purple. She wears a white short sleeved shirt with a pink bow, a navy-blue skirt, navy suspenders, white socks and brown shoes. She looked to be around 10 years old, but she was the same age as everyone else, which was kinda surprising.

With not many left to go we went to a taller guy. "Good day gals and lads. My name is Pierce Lavigne, world's best magician." he said and bowed. "Hailing from France, I am the Super Duper High School Magician." he said with a grin on his face. He was wearing a white blouse with a blue jacket with a black bow and blue trousers. He wore a magician's hat, however his silver hair covered his left eye, so only his other blue eye could be seen. He had piercings in his ears, one on his chin and one through his eyebrow.

Following her was yet another girl. "Hello nice to meet you. My name is Serena Bellerose and I am from England. I starred in many plays, often as a main character and thus was chosen as the Super Duper High School Actor. She was a redhead and had tied her hair two ponytails, she had a peachy face and red cheeks. Her eyes were sparkling silver. She was wearing a black jacket and a red plaid skirt hammed with black lace. She wears a red neckerchief. She wears high black socks with Mary Jane shoes.

We were reaching the end, the last girl left now introduced herself. "I am Helga Marchen, your tour guide from Denmark. As I said I am the Super Duper High School Guide, so I want to get to learn this school. Nice to meet you all." she said. She was of average height with short straight brown hair. She has purplish eyes, with pointy black glasses and a peach skin. She wears a tight dark blue jacket, with underneath a white blouse and a tie in the same color as her jacket. She also wears a tight skirt in the same color that reaches just over her knees. She wears a skin-colored panty and brown shoes.

Everyone had introduced themselves now, so only I was left now. Like everyone else I should just say my name, title and the land I am from. That would be the easiest thing. I wasn't in the mood right now to say more, I am still confused of what is going on. Well here I go. "Hey, I am Conrad Shepherd. Uhm… I am from England and have the title as Super Duper High School Socialist." I said in the hope that no one would go further on my weird title. Many here had talents they worked hard for, while I just am here. I'm just lucky to have been invited to this prestigious school.

"So does anyone have any idea of what is going on in this place?" Maria, the soccer player, asked. I didn't want to answer, mainly because I don't have anything useful to say right now. Luckily someone else was about to say something already.

"Hmm… It seems like we are trapped. Just look at those metal plates." Chico said pointing to the metal wall of the entryway. They were exactly like the ones he saw in the classroom he was in.

"Yeah. They are in every room. Just like the classroom I woke up in." I said, and saw on the faces of the others that they recognized the situation.

"And there's no other way to escape?" Serena said, as she started to get worried about the situation. Shortly after that Helga approached.

"Before I came here I examined the first floor a bit. It seems like there is no other way to escape from this place, as the ways to the second floor have been blocked, the windows are sealed and some doors are even locked. Just like the big one over there." she said pointing to the giant circular vault door.

"That must be the way out!" Chico commented.

"Yay then I can finally get some food!" Silas shouted even louder. "Unless there is a cafeteria or kitchen around here, then I rather go there."

"Nipaa~" Rika said out of the blue, but like Silas' comment nobody responded.

"Then let's break this door open!" Éric shouted and wanted to punch the door. When suddenly a puff of smoke appeared of the vault-like door, and what appeared after was… what would appear to the students as a black and white teddy bear. I was surprised to see the bear appear out of nowhere, and to make it even weirder it started to speak.

"No you can't get that door open! Nobody's getting that door open anytime soon! Think about it like a bank vault! You're all stuck inside!" the bear told them all, waving his arms in the air. Most people in the room had either shocked or confused faces.

"Who the hell are you!" Éric shouted while holding his fist into his direction.

"Oh, that reminds me, my name is Monokuma! And I'm your Headmaster here at Orion Academy!" he told them simply, before taking a few steps forward, scanning the room to look at all of them.

"I'm glad you all got introduced finally! You bastards took forever to introduce yourselves to each other! I had a wonderful opening ceremony planned in the gymnasium but you all took so long I had to scrap it all!" he shouted at them. "All of my hard work was for nothing…" he said, letting out a sigh.

"However, I'm sure you're all wondering what's happening, right? Well, I'm here to tell you all about what will be happening with your school lives here at Orion Academy! Since you all have some of the greatest talents in this world, you all have a hope like no other!" he told them.

"So...?" the crossed armed Emy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Therefore, in order to protect and preserve the talent you all hold; you will all be living a communal lifestyle within these walls. Forever," he said simply, looking at them all dead on. Boy, would their reactions be great!

"No more outside world! Of course, we have more than enough money to spare, you'll all be with whatever you need or want while you live here! No more outside world to worry about!" Monokuma told them.

Monokuma paced back and forth for a moment. I was kinda shocked to what he had to say, and I wondered if there really wasn't a way to get out of this place. Suddenly Monokuma turned back to look at the students.

"What a dramatic twist of events!" Serena said as she held her hand against her forehead, exaggerating her sentence.

"You expect us to stay in this place? You expect that someone of my caliber, is worthy of staying with these... how do I say this nice? These lower ranking people?" Jacob said while handing out irritated glances to his fellow prisoners.

"Well… in case any of you feel like leaving the school for whatever reason… I could always arrange it, as I am the Headmaster…" Monokuma said, taking a paw to his chin, looking to be deep in thought for a moment.

"Then say it! I am not planning to stay inside of this ugly hellhole! I have better things to do." Anita complained.

"Graduation!" he said abruptly, jumping up slightly, arms in the air. "It's a fantastic rule, the Graduation rule, let me tell you all about it! I know I've told you all that you need to live a nice, safe, orderly life inside our wonderful school hallways, but if someone destroys that order, they and they alone can leave the school!" he said frantically, waving his arms.

"By destroying that order, of course I mean, killing a fellow classmate," he said slowly, letting it all sink in for the students. Monokuma stayed quiet for a moment before finally speaking again. During the moment of silence nobody spoke, we all were quiet and probably shocked to hear what he just had said.

"K-kill someone? D-do we really have to m-m-murder someone to get out of.. of here?" the Catholic Maria spoke.

"Only a student who kills another student may leave. Yes, that's the rule of Graduation! Watching all of the students of Orion Academy, some of the brightest hope, go to such despairful actions… oh, it is all much too much!" Monokuma said with a loud cackle.

"That is about all we have left for our wonderful opening ceremony! But—oh! Before you all leave, there are two last things! First, a gift to you all as new students here at Orion Academy! It is an Electronic Student Identification Card! I call it… the Electronic Student Identification Card! As I hand them out, you should all see that it has your real name displayed on the front of it, as well as our school rules," Monokuma said before speeding through the room, handing each of the sixteen students their cards. I was the last one to get mine.

"Just note that breaking any of the rules is strictly forbidden! You will be punished for doing so!" he told them, before moving his arms behind his back.

"Finally, I would like to give you all a good motive, as I'm sure some of you are very excited to kick off your new school life, and some of you are most definitely excited for Graduation! As such, until a murder occurs, there will be no working locks throughout the school! Of course, the front entrance will be locked, and any door that needs to be locked WILL be locked, but dormitories will remain unlocked at all times! Except for the bathrooms though, you all have to have your private time!" Monokuma said, another laugh escaping his mouth. "Of course, don't think of just hiding in your bathroom forever, you'll starve after all!" he added.

I could hear someone behind me murmur; 'you bastard' but didn't know who it said.

"Anyways, that concludes the Orion Academy opening ceremony! Make sure you take notice of the rules in your Electronic Student Identification Cards, and I can't wait to see you all enjoy this School of Mutual Killing!" Monokuma told them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I was in shock. I had to kill someone to graduate? What a terrible game is this, I don't know any of these people, and yet we have to kill each other simply to get out of this building. I wasn't freaking out yet, but certainly was on the edge to do so.

I really have arrived in a school of mutual killing!

* * *

That was kinda the introduction. Now you know all the characters and Monokuma gave his speech. Don't worry I will try to go more into the backstory of other characters by interacting with them.


	2. Character Profiles

A short chapter, well it isn't really a chapter, giving main information about the characters. That way you can have a nice overview of them.

* * *

Conrad Shepherd

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Socialist

**Homeland**: England

**Birth date**: May 22nd (Gemini)

**Height**: 174 cm

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Hair Color**: Blonde

Serena Bellerose

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Dramatic Actor

**Homeland**: England

**Birth date**: August 29th (Virgo)

**Height**: 168 cm

**Eye Color**: Silver

**Hair Color**: Redhead

Emy Spelgraf

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Wicca

**Homeland**: The Netherlands

**Birth date**: October 21st (Libra)

**Height**: 177 cm

**Eye Color**: Crimson

**Hair Color**: Black with red highlights

Axel Goedehuisen

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Game Developer

**Homeland**: The Netherlands

**Birth date**: August 2nd (Leo)

**Height**: 158 cm

**Eye Color**: Brown

**Hair Color**: Brown

Éric Fortier

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Bully

**Homeland**: France

**Birth date**: July 28th (Leo)

**Height**: 189 cm

**Eye Color**: Brown

**Hair Color**: Blonde

Pierce Lavigne

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Magician

**Homeland**: France

**Birth date**: October 9th (Libra)

**Height**: 180 cm

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Hair Color**: Silver

Maria Herrero

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Football Star

**Homeland**: Spain

**Birth date**: September 25th (Virgo)

**Height**: 165 cm

**Eye Color**: Brown

**Hair Color**: Black

Chico Matos

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Surfer

**Homeland**: Portugal

**Birth date**: December 18th (Sagittarius)

**Height**: 183 cm

**Eye Color**: Brown

**Hair Color**: Black

Anita Kjelberg

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Fashion Designer

**Homeland**: Sweden

**Birth date**: February 7 (Aquarius)

**Height**: 172 cm

**Eye Color**: Green

**Hair Color**: Dirty Blonde

Helga Marchen

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Guide

**Homeland**: Denmark

**Birth date**: May 3rd (Taurus)

**Height**: 165 cm

**Eye Color**: Lavender

**Hair Color**: Brown

Jacob Larsen

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Chemist

**Homeland**: Germany

**Birth date**: February 21st (Pisces)

**Height**: 159 cm

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Hair Color**: Black

Silas von Wainright

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Visual Artist

**Homeland**: Germany

**Birth date**: May 24th (Gemini)

**Height**: 175 cm

**Eye Color**: Light-Blue

**Hair Color**: Brown

Maria DiSciascio

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Catholic

**Homeland**: Italy

**Birth date**: January 27th (Capricorn)

**Height**: 157 cm

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Hair Color**: Blonde

Violet Dalca

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Archer

**Homeland**: Romania

**Birth date**: July 15th (Cancer)

**Height**: 164 cm

**Eye Color**: Pink

**Hair Color**: Violet

Aaron Kollias

**Super Duper High School Talent**: Preparatory

**Homeland**: Greece

**Birth date**: April 1 (Aries)

**Height**: 176 cm

**Eye Color**: Onyx

**Hair Color**: Bald (Black)

Rika Bernkastel

**Super Duper High School Talent**: ? ? ?

**Homeland**: Iceland

**Birth date**: November 11th (Scorpio)

**Height**: 147 cm

**Eye Color**: Purple

**Hair Color**: Dark-Blue


	3. Organized Chaos!

Second chapter. I am going to take the game's approach and will do those conversation with different people. Just that we have lots of character development. And also I will try to make it a bit of a mystery so you readers can guess who is the murderer.

* * *

I looked around me. Most of the people in the room were as shocked and confused as I was. Before saying anything I decided to take a look at that ID card that the headmaster, Monokuma, gave me. It was a thin, rectangular, electronic card. It would easily fit inside of my pocket. I activated the card and looked at the home screen.

It showed my name: Conrad Shephard and some additional information about me. My height and weight, the silly reason I was invited to come to this hellhole and some other basic things. I explored the device further. It showed a map of the school, at least the first floor which was accessible, according to Helga.

"What a tragic turneth of events! I doeth not wanteth to killeth anyone n'r doeth I wanteth to be kill'd. It wouldst breaketh mineth heart to doeth so." Serena spoke in her Shakespearean language.

"Killing someone… how could someone ever think about something… like that?" Maria Herrero said, her face showing shock and anger.

"I don't want to die." Pierce said, disturbed by the thought of seeing his own dead body.

"CALM DOWN!" Aaron shouted. "We need to stay CALM. Worrying will only make things worse." he said. "This is his entire plan and… what did I want to say again? Oh yeah! He does this to turn us against each other!" he apparently tried to make everyone calmer. I helped indeed as everyone around me seemed, at least, not to be speaking about death anymore. Although I could see some worried faces on some people.

"So what now?" Chico asked, rubbing the back of his head. He had already put away his ElectroID, something I also immediately did, as I was done examining it.

"I don't know…" I spoke. I really didn't know what I had to add.

"I really need to eat something, you guys. I'm starving over here." Silas said while rubbing his stomach with a depressed look on his face. He afterwards got a slap of Emy on the back of his head. "This isn't the time to be worrying over food."

"I-I think we first have to go through th-the rules." the catholic Maria said. "And a-afterwards we can add our own rules to it, m-maybe." she sounded insecure, seems like she was really scared of the situation she was in right now, so was I.

"Who needs rules?! What's going to happen when we break them?!" Éric shouted through the room.

"Isn't that obvious?" Violet said. "If we break the rules, we get punished. Just like we would get when we are at home." she said as sarcastic as she could, I could definitely see the irritation on Éric's face.

'humph' was the only thing that came out of the bully's mouth after Violet's comment. Violet continued and looked into her ElectroID. "Okay, for the ones who don't already know this. Here are the rules." she cleared her throat and began to read out loud;

"**The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls. **

**The time between 10:00 and 19:00 is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care. **

**Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished. **

**You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions. **

**No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monobear. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden. **

**A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit. **

**Only two murders can be committed by a person. No more.**

**Anyone caught eating in their dormitory room will be punished. **

**Additional rules may be added by the school at any time**_._"she finished and took a breath again. "Any questions?"

Nobody replied for a few moments, until the catholic girl spoke again. "A-are there any rules we should add our-ourselves?"

"I certainly don't think that would be necessary Miss Di…" Pierce spoke, although forgetting her last name.

"DiSciascio." Maria finished.

"Right." Pierce replied. In the meantime Silas already snuck out of the room, heading to God knows where. I hadn't noticed it until Axel, the game developer, pointed it out.

"Guys, the food maniac left." he said while playing on his Vita.

"art thou really playing games right anon!" Serena asked angered.

"You want to talk with me about me playing video games while someone has snuck away from here?" he replied, not making eye contact with her but kept being focused on his game.

"I already know where he went!" Aaron said. "The cafeteria." he said and pointed into the hallway, although it was the only way to get out of the entryway.

"Let's beat that shrimp up!" Éric said slamming his fist against his palm. He however was startled by a hand that was laid on his shoulder. "You sure you want to make enemies already?" Violet asked only to get a 'humph' as reply again.

"Helga?" I asked, and got her attention. "You know where the cafeteria is, right? Could you lead us there?"

"Of course." the brown haired woman said with a kind smile. "Follow me." she took the lead and was followed by most. As I walked with her and the others towards the cafeteria, I couldn't help but notice that Éric, Aaron, Jacob and Axel weren't among the others, save for Silas who probably already was in the cafeteria.

Once we arrived in the cafeteria I saw Silas sitting at the table with a big sandwich in his hands. To my surprise he finished the sandwich in no time. "That thing went away quickly." Chico commented with a chuckle.

"Ugh, disgusting. How can someone eat like that?" Anita said in disgust.

"It's just vewy dewicious." Silas said with his mouth full, causing Anita to look away in disgust.

"How did you get the sandwich?" I asked. Silas pointed to the door at the back of the cafeteria. The door had a plate on it which read 'kitchen.' He must have made it there, which also would be obvious.

"I shall get us all some drinks, who would care to help me?" Pierce asked.

"I'll come." Anita replied and followed Pierce into the kitchen. The rest of the peeps all took a seat at the long table in the middle of the cafeteria. I took my seat next to Serena at the end of the table.

"Helga, what did you all find on this floor?" the cute and high voice of Rika asked.

"Well, I saw many things. Here on the school grounds I saw a gymnasium, trophy room, restrooms, two classrooms, infirmary, theater and an AV room. And in the dorms, are all of our rooms, the sauna, public bath, cafeteria, kitchen, laundry and storage rooms and an elevator door, but that wouldn't open. The other staircases are closed off as well. I hope I didn't forget anything else." she said.

"Well, it's a lot." I replied.

"Nipaa. That sure is a lot!" Rika replied.

"Wait… did thou sayeth they hast a theat'r hith'r!" Serena asked surprised.

"Yeah, along with the other stuff." Helga said.

"Once we hast gotten out drinks, thou shouldst taketh me thith'r! I really wanteth to seeth it!" Serena said excited.

Suddenly Chico and Silas stood up from their seats. "Silas and I are going to fetch some more snacks out of the kitchen. Be right back." Chico said on his deep pitched voice. I looked at the other end of the table and saw the two Maria's, Emy and Violet talking to each other. It seemed we already had divided into small groups. Although I do wonder what the four other guys are still doing at the entry hall. However just when I was thinking that the four boys entered the cafeteria and joined the others at the table.

Everyone continued talking again. It was kinda weird. Nobody mentioned the killing game again, although I know it certainly is on everybody's mind. Not long after the guys had entered, the people in the kitchen entered the cafeteria with drinks and snacks. Silas and Chico took most of the snacks for themselves, although Silas ate most of them. Anita and Pierce served everybody drinks. We talked about random things, until someone suddenly dropped the topic concerning the killing game.

"Nobody is going to kill one other right?" Emy asked, looking around trying to make eye contact with everyone, confirming they wouldn't.

"I will not lower myself to such actions as killing others." Jacob said. "I would only be at risk, and the world needs someone with a high IQ like me. Also I noticed that they incorrectly told my title in the letter I received. In the letter I was told to be the ultimate scientist, however my ElectroID says I'm the Ultimate Chemist. This fits me even better, as I surpass even my teachers in that subject." Jacob bragged.

"Nobody cares." Éric replied, causing a few people in the room to chuckle. Jacob looked down with a frown on his face. Serena took a big gulp from her drink.

"Helga, thou wast going to taketh me to the theat'r, right?" Serena asked.

"Upupupu. Nobody is going to commit murder?" a sad Monokuma asked. "I guess I have to give some motives. Hmmm… I'll drop something off at all of your chambers later, well? By the way all your chambers have been designed to be exactly as the last time you saw your room at home. Maybe motive enough? Nah, I'll still will hand out some presents." Monokuma said and disappeared again.

"What was that about?" I asked. "Our rooms are exactly like they were back at home?"

"It only means that we are lucky to not have serial killer amongst us." Emy replied.

"Guys, I don't want to get bossy and all. But it's almost night time." Maria Herrero said pointing to the clock. Only 15 minutes before it was night time I saw. "I think it's better if we continue tomorrow." she said. "Besides all this talk about… killing has gotten me very tired." Maria stood up from her chair and headed to her room. She was followed by the other Maria who walked besides her.

"To bed, to bed says sleepy-head!" Serena suddenly said in a weird voice while moving jaws of a skull up and down.

"What the hell is that!" Aaron shouted and pointed towards the skull in Serena's hands. "Is that a real skull!"

"That wouldst be silly. this is a death's-head made out of hard plastic." Serena spoke with a chuckle.

"I am surrounded by idiots." Anita said and left the cafeteria.

"Totally agree." Jacob said and followed her. I also thought it would be time to take my leave now.

"Well, I shall head back to my room too." I said.

"Ow, I'm coming too." Helga said. We had approached the hallways when Helga suddenly started to panic.

"I am forgetting something. Where is… what is where? I can't stand this. Excuse me Conrad, but I'm going back because I have the feeling I miss something." she said, turned around and ran towards the cafeteria. She was gone so fast I couldn't say anything. What could she forget? The only thing we received was the ElectroID, so she probably had forgotten that. But not my worries.

I walked to my room when I suddenly heard a door open behind me. It was Silas. "What are you going to do. It's night time already."

"Uhm… nothing. Just going to get some food. I need to have some, I'll die!" Silas said.

"Okaaay… Well, good luck. You know that you can't eat in your room, right? And I believe the kitchen is already closed, because of the night time." I informed him as I opened the door of my room.

"What!? Well, that means I have to plan forwards for tomorrow." he said with clenched fist. "I hope I won't die this evening. Night Conrad." Silas said and headed back into his room. I also went into my room and closed the door.

It bothered me that the door couldn't be locked, but I hoped no one had the intention to kill me. It was too late to take a shower, so I had to skip showering today. I would do it in the morning. Aside from the shower in my room, it looked exactly like I left my room. Just like Monokuma said.

I remembered that he also would leave a present behind for all of us, I looked but didn't see anything that could be a present. I decided to hop into bed. Hoping I would get a nice sleep.

[Day 2, 7:45]

Surprisingly I had a good night rest. I yawned and got up. Like I did at home I just slept in my boxers, as I didn't expect anyone to come in. I showered and afterwards dressed myself. I wanted to head towards the cafeteria, I assumed that would be a nice place to gather, so we also could have breakfast together, and check if everyone was still here.

But I saw a box standing on my desk. I walked over to it, and opened it. When I looked inside I saw a stuffed animal, a teddy bear. When I looked better I recognized it as the stuffed animal of my little brother. With big eyes I picked up the bear, I felt something weird. I turned the bear around and saw a blood stain on its back. Immediately I threw the bear back into the box, stepping away from it.

I was scared now. Mitch, what happened to him. What happened to the other people of my family. I got very upset. I sat down on the bed when suddenly someone knocked at my door. It was Silas. He had the door on the opposite side of the hallway. He barged in with big eyes.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"I dunno. Monokuma send me a present… and I didn't like what was inside." he told.

"You too? What was it?"

"I-It was a pie with a huge knife in it…" he told me.

"I get the knife, but why would he send you a pie?"

"The pie was a special one, I cut a piece and… and I the flavor was carrot and pear."

"Ugh, disgusting. Why would he do that?" what the hell got into that bear to feed someone a pie of that flavor.

"No, no you don't get it! My mother used to bake me that pie! She is the only one who knows the recipe and it tastes exactly like she always used to make it!" Silas said. Because when he told it, it was really silly, but I understood what he meant. He also was worried about the people back at home.

Strangely I haven't thought of anyone from my family since I woke up yesterday. I can't remember much of what happened before though. From what I remember I said goodbye to everyone two days ago before I went to this school. I can't remember anything else from what happened between the short time I was out.

"I see what you mean. I received the teddy bear of my little brother, but it had a blood stain on it."

"Hmm… let's go to the cafeteria." Silas said.

"Yes, the others probably also have received a disturbing gift." I replied.

"Uhm… okay. I'm just very hungry. The pie wasn't enough for me." Silas said and went to the cafeteria, I went along with him. When we arrived at the cafeteria I was surprised that most of them were already here.

"That makes sixteen." Violet said. "We only need to wait for Helga now."

Once again I took a seat at the end of the table next to Serena. Fifteen seats were taken. On the left side of the table from front to rear; Emy, Maria Herrero, Rika, Aaron, Serena and me. On the right side: Violet, Maria DiSciascio, Chico, Anita, Silas and an empty seat for Helga. At the head was Pierce. On the little round table on the side were: Éric, Jacob and Axel, with the latter playing his PSP while laying with his feet on the table.

"Should someone look for her, mii?" Rika asked.

"That would be a stupid idea cutie." Éric said. "If you would go looking for her then you could also kill the girl." he said with a chuckle.

"You know that we all would know that the one looking for her will be the killer. So no one would gain anything from it. Simple logic. And if multiple people would go looking then it also should be save as it either would be one against two, we know who went together, and you can't gain anything from helping someone commit a murder." Jacob corrected.

"You really want me to punch ya, don't you?" Éric replied.

"Please my brothers, let us not resort to acts of violence." Catholic Maria said.

"Guys, she's already coming." Axel said although looking at his screen the whole time. From the distance you could see Helga running into the cafeteria.

"Sorry, I'm late. I panicked because I thought I left my ElectroID on the night stand, but it was in my pocket all along. I later went back again to check if I locked the door, but once there remembered it can't be locked. Sorry." she said.

"Don't worry. I think we are all glad that at least you're not dead." Violet spoke.

"Haha. I'm glad I am alive too." Helga said with a chuckle.

"Okay, now to business." Violet said and spoke to everyone present. "I think we all received a rather, disturbing, gift from our dear headmaster."

"Oh yeah, it was sooo disgusting. Even worse than the time my ex-boyfriend…" Pierce was interrupted by Anita in an instant.

"We don't need to hear any of your gay stories." she said.

"You're gay!?" Éric said in surprise.

"Homophobic." Pierce replied.

"...But back to business. Although they were disturbing, we must not let the pressure get to us. We have to stay strong." Violet said. She was right, this wasn't the time to panic. I was worried about my family, very much. But this had to be a trick by Monokuma to turn us against each other, and I'm not one to give in to his desires.

"Guys, we all just need to try and live here together. These little things can't bring us down." Maria Herrero said, giving thumbs up. "So if y'all don't mind. I'm gonna explore this school some more. The bear said something about a gymnasium, so I guess I'm checking that out." she said and stood up from her chair.

"Do you mind if accompany you there?" the other Maria said. "I will not participate in the sport, but it is nice to watch it. I have never sported myself."

"And I'm going along with you two too." Chico said. "Can't let these muscles weaken." he laughed. "Just kidding, I also enjoy sports." I saw him glance at Anita. "Will you come along too?"

"No!" Anita said rude. It seemed like Chico did have a bit of a crush on Anita. It was a bit early to have a crush on someone already. But maybe it was love on first sight? I don't really believe in it, but I guess it can happen if you work on that love, and don't just let it happen like in those reality soaps.

The room was quickly cleared. A few were left in the cafeteria, which included Axel, Silas and I. Because I didn't really had any plans, I decided to go to try and talk to Axel. He hasn't been really talkative ever since we had woken up in here. He was still playing on his Vita, in the same position as before.

"Hey Axel." I started.

"Yo." he replied. He was really focused on the game, and it didn't seem like he wanted to pay any attention on something else. I decided to give it a try though. Maybe by talking a bit about the game he was playing and his interests.

"W-what are you playing? Can you tell me a bit about the game?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course. The game I'm playing right now is Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Final Mix, only was released in Japan, but I got my hands on it."

_Wow that is a mouth full_

"I have played it before, but now I'm playing it on proud mode so I can get all the secrets. Playing proud mode is something a game developer has to do. It gives more insight on the gameplay and definitely on the enemies. Not only am I good at programming, I also look at story, character design and thus the gameplay. You could almost say that I am a combination of a Gamer, Writer, Visual Artist and Programmer." he said, not looking at me, but the screen instead.

"If you say it like that, then you sure have an awesome talent."

"Thanks. But if you don't mind, I will continue playing my game. I have to battle the boss soon, and I need full concentration for it. You can watch though." he said. I stayed for a bit and watched him play and defeat the boss. Afterwards I walked away and now glanced over at Silas. I figured out that he loved food already so it didn't come as a surprise that he was eating a sandwich again.

"Hew! Conrwad!" Silas spoke with his mouth full, taking a big gulp from his drink to clear his mouth. "We kinda bonded a bit, haven't we?" he said. I agreed and spend some time with him in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Conrad. Do you know that some food and drinks improve your senses? It is one of the many reasons why I eat so much. I want to be as healthy as I can be."

_I indeed did not know that. Only that carrot improve your eyesight._

"As you probably know, carrot is one of the things that improves eyesight. However spinach is even better for that. Salmon and other fish improve your hearing, so do eggs, there is a lot that improves hearing. And drinking milk makes your bones stronger! You won't be able to drink mine. I drink milk every morning." he said and held up the glass of milk on the table.

"Cool."

"I know right. Everyone should eat food… wait they do. But they should eat food like me. And don't leave aside the sweet stuff, even that can be healthy for you." Silas headed back into the kitchen, probably to get some more food.

Deciding that there was nothing more to do in the cafeteria I decided to explore another room. I knew that the two Maria's and Chico went to the gymnasium. Serena and Helga had gone to the theater. Pierce and Anita had gone to the bathhouse. Emy, Rika and Aaron had gone to the A/V room. And Éric, Jacob and Violet could be found at the entrance.

* * *

That was this chapter. You can decide to which room Conrad will go. If no one replies I will just look in which room is the most motivation for me xD. Don't forget the review!


	4. Stage Performance

Wow guys, sorry I took so long. I have been really busy with my exams. I promise that I will try my best the get the next chapter up earlier. I promise that it isn't going to take as long as this one. But this is an interesting chapter, so enjoy.

* * *

I walked around for a bit. It seemed like most people had split up into small groups. I was a little worried that someone was going to kill someone, if they only were in groups of two. I wasn't worried about the duo in the cafeteria though. Silas and Axel, they are too occupied with their hobby's to even notice what's happening. Strangely Axel is aware of his environment, while his face is sucked into his game screen.

I walked into the theater. It was a huge place. I looked around and saw Helga giving a tour to Serena, like she promised earlier in the cafeteria. I could see that Serena was fascinated by the structure of the place. I understood her though, it indeed was a beautiful place. And I was only watching the front of it. Many chairs, fire truck red curtains, décor lights and more. As if it was a professional theater, it surely looked like it. I just saw Serena and Helga head backstage. I too, wondered about what props were backstage, so I followed them.

"Wow, this is all so amazing!" Serena shouted. "I'm going to looketh o''r thith'r! Serena said and ran off along with her plastic skull.

"Be careful!" Helga looked around. "Did she actually too her skull with her!?" she said worried.

"She has." I responded.

"Oh, hello Conrad." she said. "Pfff… I just really can't shake this annoying feeling off my shoulders."

"What is it?"

"I keep thinking about my curtains at home, in my bedroom. You see I can't remember whether I left them open, or if I closed them. I get the feeling that they still are open, and it is really bothering me."

_They are just curtains. That can't be so important._

"You see Conrad. If my curtains are open then the light will be shining into my room. As of the majority of the day the sun shines into my room. And that will cause my room to get very hot, and not to forget might set my small plant in the windowsill on fire, or just hydrate it.

"Don't worry Helga. I can't assure you that they are closed. However if they were open then I figure one of your parents has closed it already."

"Oh thank you Conrad. You really calmed my down a bit. Because of the stress I almost forgot my parents were at home. Although it is still bugging me a lot." she looked down a bit sad. "Wait, now I'm not sure if I closed the curtains in my room here!" she shouted and left the room.

_Our windows don't have curtains. They are barricaded with a thick metal plate, including giant screws._

Shortly after Helga ran away to check on if she closed the non-existent curtains in her room, Serena arrived.

"Whence Helga did goeth?" she asked. It was hard to understand her when she spoke Shakespearean. However I just had to get used to it. She is a dramatic actor after all.

"She went to check something, she thought she forgot something." I answered.

"I seeth."

"Can I ask why you're always carrying that skull around with you?" I asked.

"Oh!" she gasped. "This is not a ingraft death's-head, he goes by the nameth William Skullspeare. And he hath been mineth best cat'r-cousin since elementary school."

_Seems like she really has a past with this 'friend' of hers._

"Ev'r since I was dram, I nev'r had been popular among oth'rs. I was always exclud'd 'r ign'r'd by mineth classmates. Skullspeare was mineth only cat'r-cousin. He holp me through hard times and soft times, until he pass'd aroint.

"W-wait, that skull is real!?"

"Hahaha, nay dummy, he always hath been dead, and fake."

_Phew, I almost thought a killer was standing before me. _

"Well, if thou don't mind. I'm going to looketh around some moo."

With that Serena walked away, and admired the props in the back again. I had seen what I wanted to see of the theater so I decided to move on. It was weird, it felt like I was the only one who wasn't grouping with someone, that was until I walked through the corridors and saw that Violet was leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

"No sleeping outside the dorm." I joked.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm thinking."

"Sorry, it was just a joke. What are you thinking about?" her voice sounded annoyed, was it because of me, or was she just sounding indifferent.

"I'm thinking what the best way is to get out of this hell-hole. After seeing my message I need to get out to my family. But I will not resort to killing."

"That's good to hear." _it seemed like I could stripe more and more people off the list of killing someone_. "You do have the proper equipment for it though."

She opened her eyes and looked at me with a confused face. "You don't want me to kill you, right? These are just the bow and arrows I always carry with me. And they might even come in handy, for breaking out of here."

"If you say it that way…"

"I'm going to think somewhere else. Nothing against you, but I hear someone else is approaching. See you later." she said and headed off. I continued, and Violet was right, I was approached by Aaron. Violet had a really good sense of hearing.

"Hey Conrad! What's up mate!" he shouted. "BLOODY HELL!"

"You know I don't talk like that." I said in response, as he clearly was trying to imitate an English man.

"Have you checked out the A/V room yet!? There are a few movies you can watch, classics! The Creeping Flesh, Phantom of the Opera and more similar things!"

"You like horror and thriller, Aaron?"

"Yes of course! Especially when there is a special lady to watch it with. Rika is also there, but for my taste she looks a bit too young. I am not the loli type. Maybe you are?"

_I didn't have a proper response for that one_.

"But of course I am also a big fan of action and war movies! As long as there is tension!"

_He is shouting way too much_.

"Well, I'll be going now! Maybe watch some more movies, you should check it out too!" with that Aaron left. He seemed like a nice guy, or at least with good intentions. His tattoos did scare me a bit. It's not like I hate tattoo's, but he just has so many. I wonder what the story is behind that.

I continued to the A/V room, having gotten interested after my talk with Aaron. Once I entered I saw Rika kneeled down before the many DVD's.

"Hello, Conrad! Watcha doing here?" she said in her cute voice.

"Oh, hello Rika. I was just looking what DVD's were here."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I knocked them over, accidentally. Nipaa~"

"Nipa?"

"Nipaa~"

_She said it again. It sounds so cute, but she is also very mysterious_.

I helped Rika sort out the DVD's to put them back on the place where they belonged. I also got the opportunity to look what kind of DVD's there were. Next to horror and action there also was romance, comedy, magical girl, detective, parody and more genres of films.

"Thank you for helping me Conrad. But I'm going to get a cookie now if you don't mind."

_And with that also she left off. She was really mysterious. And the fact that she was acting like a small child, made it even weirder._

I was close to the bathhouse, and I knew that Pierce and Anita were there. However I didn't want to go there. I had nothing against either Anita or Pierce however I would be uncomfortable with a homosexual guy, as I thought Pierce was, and the bitchy, judgmental Anita. No, didn't want to be around those two. I knew their types, and yeah, I have nothing more to add.

I continued, walking pass the bathhouse, and arriving in the entryway. The place where we were gathered this morning. Jacob and Éric were talking to each other. It was weird, mostly you don't see those two different types of people talk to each other. I approached them, looking if I could join their conversation. If it was interesting.

"…you see? That is why we are interested in that kind of stuff." Jacob said before turning his head towards me. He looked at me with an ugly face. I could see his blue eyes behind his dorky glasses.

"So anything interesting going on in here?" I asked.

"You're just wandering around the school like this? Don't you have anything better to do!" Éric said intimidating.

"Ignore him." Jacob said to me. "We were just talking about private things. No need for someone like you to know."

_How cold._

"Oh… okay? So aside from the conversation, what were you two doing here?" I asked, hoping to get a proper answer.

"We were trying to think of a way, how to get the loving out of this building." Éric said frustrated. "However we haven't been able to find a proper way one… or any for that matter."

"Indeed." Jacob shove his glasses up his nose. "Nobody is able to move this door. The windows are sealed with giant screws in metal plates, and there is no dog flap. And I can assure you that none of the air vents will bring you out of his place." he explained.

"Tough. So what should we do now?"

"Isn't that obvious? We have to live here the rest of our lives. Just assimilate to this environment." Jacob said.

"Or kill someone!" Éric added.

"You don't really mean that?" I asked. Seeing the muscle of Éric, he must be very strong, however would he have the brains to cover up a murder. Why am I even thinking about this?

"However. We'll be going." Jacob said. "We have not checked out everything in the building yet." he looked at Éric. "Let's go."

"Yeah, whatever. Catch you later tiny." he sad and walked away with Jacob.

_I'm not tiny, I'm of average height_.

I continued. I should have gone to the gymnasium earlier, it was closer to the A/V room where I was earlier. But it didn't really matter. I made my way to the gymnasium already. I didn't change or anything, as I had no intention to play. Upon entering the gymnasium I saw the tinted Maria and Chico play some basketball, while the white Maria was sitting on the tribunes. As the other two were busy with their sport, I decided to take a seat next to Maria.

"Oh, hello Mr. Shepherd." Maria said with a kind smile. "It is so nice to see you, what brings you here?"

"I just came checking what was going on in here." was my answer.

"That's so nice of you. Conrad? Can I tell you something?" Maria suddenly asked.

"O-Of course you can."

"I am really worried about the other people here. I'm afraid one of them is going to kill me. I am the most fragile of everyone, and I fear I may be the first one to pass onto the Heavens."

"Maria, don't worry. I know what you are feeling, I have it myself too. But no one will go and kill each other they just won't. Although we have just met everyone, I can tell that none of them mean any harm."

_Not for now at least_.

"Oh, thank you very much for saying that Conrad. Words like those indeed makes me less worried about going to be killed… But what if it does happen? And not to me, but to someone else?"

I looked at her with a confused face. I just told her that…

"The people here are filled with sins. Pierce is attracted to the same sex, a thing one should not be. Love should be between a male and a female, he lusts everyone. Anita is filled with greed, and Éric is filled with anger and wrath. Silas keeps eating, a real glutton. Also Emy seems to practice dark magic. They must be cleansed, else they surely will go to Hell."

_I was a bit disturbed by what she just said, and I also wondered where Emy was._

"Maria, that's very nice of you. But you can also leave it be." I said.

"That is true. But I will go and work on everyone so they can pass on to Heaven if they die, if it is not here then at the ends of their lives." Maria said. She stood up and left. Shortly after that the other Maria and Chico came off the court and sat down next to me.

"This little girl is really good at sports. Man, you beat me every time." Chico said with a smile.

"It's a gift." Maria joked, she then turned her head to me. "So Conrad, also going to join us? And did Maria leave?"

"Yes, Maria left. And no, I'm not going to play."

"Why not!?" Maria asked.

"I am too tired to do anything."

"Ah I can understand." she replied.

"So dude, what was your talent again?" Chico asked.

"Uhm… Socialist…" I said, a bit embarrassed. It wasn't really a talent, and if it was, it was a way stupider one than the others.

"Ah that's why you're wandering around the school. You are trying to make new friends and want to get to know us better." Chico laughed.

"I guess so…" I replied.

"Well, you want to know something about me?" Chico asked, I nodded. "Well, as your know I'm the Super High School Level Surfer. I have won many medals, and trophies. But my one and only treasure is my surfboard, Lucy. Luckily I keep her in my room, so she somehow got here too." he told. "Yeah, Lucy is everything to me. Without her I wouldn't have won that much prizes." he said.

Maria tapped him on the shoulder. "Shall we continue playing?" she asked.

"Yeah. Check you later Conrad." he said and stood up, continuing his game with Maria.

I decided to leave the gymnasium. On my way back, to a location I didn't know, I ran into Emy. "Oh hey Emi." I said, not expecting to bump into her here.

"Oh hey Conrad. Just wandering around the hallways here. Nothing much interesting going on. Just getting adjusted to the situation here, as I don't expect to leave this place." she said.

"Hehe, getting into that topic immediately I see."

"Ah more wanderers." another voice said from the distance. I turned my head around and saw Violet approaching them, with Helga behind her.

"Hey Violet, Helga." I said while Emy just pointed with her finger into their direction, while she had her arms crossed, and let a 'hey' out. "So did you manage to close the curtains?"

Helga embarrassedly chuckled. "Yeah, I found out that there are no curtains here. But I had to check. I also have the whole map of this floor in my head. I know every corner, every door. I even found out about an interesting room in the theater." Helga said.

"Oh, what kind of room?" Emy asked.

"A room full of props, of which some are a bit disturbing… but yeah, you know."

"So what are we going to do now?" Violet asked with a monotone voice.

"Well, I promised to show Aaron around the first floor. Like Serena he was interested in how the theater would look like." she said. "So I'll be leaving now." and left with that.

I just stood there now between the two most indifferent girls. Emy being the more playful one, but Violet just being the cold one. _I have no idea what to say_.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Hey little brats!" all the monitors in the building were turned on and displayed the hope/despair face of Monobear. "It's 22:00, Night Time has started. Places like the kitchen and the cafeteria are closed off right now. And remember the rules like no eating in the room. Monobear out!" he said and the screen turned black again.

"Guess it is time to head to bed." Violet said. She turned around and walked away.

"Well she's no fun." Emy said. "Let's walk to the dorms together." she said to me.

_Weird that a girl would want that._

"Okay. That's fine." I replied and walked to the dorms. We didn't talk that much, and more about random stuff. Emy mentioned that she was a Wicca, which was interesting, but I had nothing interesting to tell her though.

I undressed myself to my boxers and jumped into bed. I and the others survived the first night, so this night shouldn't be a trouble too. I quickly fell in sleep, waiting for tomorrow.

The next day I got out of my bed and went through the standard ritual of getting up. Take a shower, dress myself, and doing my hair. After that I opened the door to exit my room, but before I could exit, a skull rolled through the room.

_What the-_

After the skull I saw Serena running after it in a very clumsy way. Deciding to help her I stopped the skull and she bumped into me. I fell on the ground with Serena on top of me. Her chest pushed against mine, it made me blush a bit. She also noticed that and quickly got up and grabbed the skull.

"Thanketh thou dear f'r saving mineth William Skullspear. I almost thought he was done f'r." she said to me. She was still hard to understand.

"No problem, let's just head to the cafeteria to gather." I said.

"Hey guys!" Silas shouted from behind me.

"Hey." I replied. Along with Silas and Serena I headed to the cafeteria. Jacob, Lars and Catholic Maria were already present. We talked a bit while waiting for the others. The last ones to arrive were Anita and Chico. Anita coming with the excuse that she had to do her make-up and Chico that he overslept.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Violet asked while looking around.

"Yeah, that annoying cheery boy is missing. I already forgot what his name was." Pierce said laughing his command away with a chuckle.

"His name is Aaron. I showed him around yesterday." Helga said. "Don't know what he did afterwards though. I should have checked."

"Let me check if he is in his room." Mario Herrero said. "Maria would you join me?" she asked.

"Of course friend." she said and followed her namesake. They returned soon afterwards with the confirmation that he wasn't in his room. They looked inside, as there was no lock on the door, but didn't see him. Not even in the bathroom.

"Then we have to search for him." I suggested. We split up in teams to search around the school. I got lucky to go with Helga, as she knew her way around this place and Silas, the annoying but goodhearted person. We searched around for a bit until we entered the special room in the theater Helga talked about yesterday. There we saw some tracks of pink blood leading to the armor of a knight.

Neither I nor Helga dared to take a look, but Silas said he would do it. He slowly removed the head armor off the knight which revealed the dead head of Aaron. "You… okay… Aaron?" Silas asked, a bit disturbed at the sight.

"He's… dead." I said.

"I can't look!" Helga said covering her eyes.

"Pim pam pom!" the monitors in the building turned on again and showed Monobear. "A body has been discovered. Let me quickly explain this. When a body has been discovered by three people I will alarm it to everyone else. You do have to gather the others to the crime scene." and with that Monobear disappeared again.

"I will get the others. I'm getting a bit sick standing here." Helga said. She quickly ran out of the prop room while Silas and I were waiting on her return. In no time everyone was gathered around the dead body of Aaron that was trapped in the armor of the knight.

"Who could've done something so… cruel?" Anita asked.

"Cover your eyes William." Serena said and put her hand in front of the empty cases of her skull.

"Looks like you only have one life in this game." Axel commented from the back of the room.

"What must we do now…?" I said as all of us were shocked to see the first victim had fallen.

* * *

Too fast to let the first murder happen? I don't know, I thought we have had a lot of character development. Maybe some more interaction between other characters instead of only Conrad and the others. But anyways, hope you liked it. Next chapter coming up, hopefully, sooner than this one.


End file.
